The Freak Loose in Malibu
by BigMouth96
Summary: When Olivia, Elliot, Fin, Munch, Alex, and Casey are offered to go to Malibu, California to work on a case, they say yes. When they arrive, Hannah Montana reports her friend missing. But, the "evil person" may not be the person you expect.
1. Going to Malibu

This is a crossover between Law & Order Special Victims Unit (SVU) and Hannah Montana-enjoy!

This has a little-okay, a LOT-of romance between a few people, but you'll have to read to find out!

****!!!!I OWN NOTHING!!!!****

* _The Freak Loose in Malibu_*

Chapter 1

There the evil person sat, looking from Olivia to Alex to Casey. All three women had scared expressions on their faces. What was going to happen next? The evil person was in control now.

"Do what I say or you three die," the evil person said in a firm yet smug voice.

*_____Two Days Ago_____*

-(In the words of Munch)-

"Olivia, Elliot, John, Fin? Could you four come into my office please?" Captain Don Cragen asked Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, Fin Tutuola, and me-John Munch-as we entered the 1-6 precinct on Friday.

"Sure thing, Cap," we replied curiously, walking into his office.

"I got a call from my friend in Malibu this morning. His name is Joseph Dillan and he's the captain at the Malibu Police Station," Captain explained.

"So where do we come in?" I asked.

"He told me that there is a child molester/killer that is still uncaught. So, he asked me if he could borrow my best detectives. Are you willing to go to California?"

"Yeah," Olivia replied. "Maybe while we're there I could get a tan."

_Nice_, I thought to myself, trying to picture her in a bathing suit-preferably a bikini.

"Okay," Fin and I answered.

"I've been needing to take a break from Kathy so sure," Elliot responded.

"Great!" Captain exclaimed. "Pack your bags, you leave at five."

-(In the words of Casey)-

Once Alex Cabot and I-Casey Novak- walked onto the plane, we saw the four detectives-and our friends- Olivia, Elliot-who was looking _hot_- Fin, and Munch. And, since the plane was fairly small,-twelve rows of three on each side- us women sat next to each other, (Liv in the middle, Alex to her right, and me to Liv's left, at the window seat), and vice-versa, (Munch by the window, Elliot in the middle, and Fin to Elliot's left, across the aisle from Alex.

"So, do you see any hot guys?" I asked Liv and Alex.

"The dude two rows ahead of Fin," Alex giggled, pointing at a tall, black-haired man.

"Munch," Liv answered quietly, looking at her hands.

"Dude, _everyone _knows about _that_," I said, as if stating the obvious.

"You know"-

"You guys!" Alex cut Liv off. "Take a chill pill!"

"Fine," Liv and I huffed.

-(In the words of Alex)-

The plane trip from New York City to Malibu took a little over five hours, but when we landed, it was only eight twelve (two hour time difference).

As we looked around the crowded airport for Joseph Dillan, -Liv told me his name while we were on the plane- the hot guy on the plane came over and talked to me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I repeated kinda' nervously. _Did he have to be so damn hot?_

"I'm Peter Williams."

"I'm Alex Cabot."

"So, do"-

"Alex!" Elliot called.

"One sec! Uh-sorry, but I have to go. Here's my number. Call me."

"Okay, I will. Bye, Alex," he said, shaking me hand and taking my number.

"Bye, Peter."

What is _SO_ important?!" I exclaimed at Elliot as I walked over to them.

"Uh, this is Joseph Dillan."

"Oh. So I guess it's time to go?"

"Yes," Joseph answered. I looked at him for a minute. He was both short _and_ strong with short, light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

After a few minutes, we walked out.

-(In the words of Elliot)-

On our way out, we saw the pop singer Hannah Montana and her manager looking around. (The only way I even _know_ who she is is because my daughter Lizzie listens to her music and my son Dickie has a _HUGE _crush on her.)

"Can you help us?" Hannah asked Captain Joseph with a tear covered face.

"Sure. What's wrong?"

"My friend is missing!" she exclaimed.


	2. Naugtiness

This is (of course) chapter two of the hit story-J.K.!-The Freak Loose in Malibu. In this chapter, there is romance and you'll figure out why it's rated 'M'…. Please rate and comment!

****!!!!I OWN NOTHING!!!!****

*_The Freak Loose in Malibu_*

Chapter 2

"What do you want?" Olivia asked, trying to make her voice sound anything but scared or nervous.

"I want you. And you. And you," the evil person answered simply.

Then, as he walked by each woman, he tore off each of their shirts, first Olivia's, then Alex's, then Casey's.

*____Two Days Ago____*

-(In the words of Fin)-

"Have you seen any suspicious-looking people at any of your concerts, Ms. Montana? Anything or anyone unusal?" Captain Joseph -Joe- asked Hannah Montana at about eleven thirty-six in the Malibu Police Station interrogation room, which looked a lot like the one back in Manhattan, New York.

"I-I don't th-think s-so," Hannah stammered, once again bursting into tears and buring her head in Liv's shoulder.

""It's gonna' be alright, baby girl," I -Fin Tutuola- consoled her, though my mind was on someone else-Melinda Wamer, the medical examiner back in New York who is probably the _hottest _woman I ever laid my eyes on.

"Yeah," Liv agreed confidently, rubbing her back. "We _will_ find Lola-_alive_. I promise."

"I'll be right back," Joe said, leaving the room.

_I wonder what Melinda's doing right now, _I asked myself. _Should I-_

"Come on Miles -uh- I mean Hannah," her manenger Mr. Stewart interrupted my thoughts, walking into the room with Joe, Elliot, and Munch. (Alex and Casey were at the hotel.) "I'm gonna' take you home -you look like you could use some sleep- and I'll bring you back first thing in the morning. Okay, bud?"

"Okay," she replied, letting go of Liv and slowly walking to him.

As Hannah and Mr. Stewart walked out –escorted by Liv, Elliot, and Munch- my cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Fin? This is Melinda."

"Melinda?"

"Yeah. So, Fin, what's going on?"

-(In the words of Olivia)-

"Liv, you _need_ to go to sleep," Munch told me. It was almost midnight and we were alone in the Malibu Police Station squadroom. Everyone else had been at the hotel for about half an hour.

"One sec," I said for the millionth time.

"Come on, Liv. I'll take you to the hotel."

"How come you waited for me?"

"Because I didn't want you to be here alone."

"And?"

"And," he sighed, "and I care about you. A lot."

"Really? I feel the same way. Boy, does that feel good to get it off my chest."

"Speaking of your chest"-

"Munch"-

"John," he corrected me.

Oh, well John, uh..." my voice trailed off – I was lost for words. We were looking at each other, neither of us dared to look away.

"So…"

"So…. I guess we should get some sleep," I suggested.

"Upstairs?"

"You read my mind."

Munch – sorry, I mean John – and I semi-raced upstairs, and I think I have an idea why.

"Do you want to change first?" he asked me once we were upstairs, sitting on the bottom of one of the seven or so wooden bunkbeds.

"Alex has my clothes," I answered, sitting down beside him.

"You can borrow one of my t-shirts."

"Okay. Thanks."

-(In the words of Munch)-

When Liv walked back upstairs, (wearing one of me white t-shirts), it was twelve thirty-three. And, if I might add, she was looking _very_ sexy.

"Where do you want to sleep?" I asked her.

"With you," she answered.

Liv slowly walked over to the farthest bunkbed from the top of the stairs and laid down on it. I turned the radio on 'low' and the son _Drops of Jupiter_ was starting. Then I walked over to her and sat down at the end of the bed.

"Aren't you going to lie down?" she asked me right before she pulled me down on top of her.

"Are you sure you want to do _this_ right now?" I pushed myself up.

"As sure as I know I love you."

"I love you, too. But, are you sure you want this to happen _right now_, in a _police station_?"

"If it's okay with you."

"I've wanted you to ask me that since the day I first saw you."

With that, I leaned down and I kissed her more passionitally than I have ever kissed and woman before. She then repeated my action but this time she opened her mouth, our tounges fighting a battle until we couldn't breathe.

As we kissed and kissed and kissed, she pulled off my shirt and I pulled off hers. Our underwear came next, first mine then hers. Lastly, I slowly unhooked her bra.

I kissed her all over – her mouth, her neck, her stomache, her –

"I-I want you inside me," she moaned.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

And, as she ordered, we were together like we had never been before, her fingernails digging into my back.

-(In the words of Miley/Hannah Montana)-

"Lilly!" I - Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana – exclaimed, running over to my best friend Lilly Truscott who was lying on the ground in a dark alley.

"She's dead," a masked-covered person told me, bursting out laughing.

"No!" I screamed, sitting up on my bed. _Good, it was just a dream._ I looked at my clock – one seventeen, which meant I had only been asleep for about twenty minutes.

I pushed myself off my bed and walked over to my mirror on my dresser at the opposite side of my room. _Why did this have_ _to happen to Lilly?_ I saw my tear stricken face. _Lilly, if you can hear me please, PLEASE be alive!_

"What happened?" my dad ran into my room, a wooden bat in his hand.

"You okay, Miles?" my older brother Jackson asked me, holding a pillow in his hand. _Who would be scared of a pillow?_

"It was just a nightmare," I told them, turning away.

"Miles, like that lady detective said, they're gonna' find Lilly," Dad walked over to me and put his arm over my shoulders.

"What if they don't get there in time?" I turned to him.

"They _will_ get there in time," Jackson said. "Besides, Lilly's tough."

"What if the – the"-

"Evil person?" Jackson suggested.

"Yeah. What if the evil person is tougher? He – or she – could beat her or – or"- I started crying.

"_Nothing_ is gonna' happen to Lilly. Okay bud? You need to get some sleep," he said. "We have to go to the police station in a few hours. Jackson has to come to so he needs to get some sleep, too. But, I have to tell you something."

"Yeah, Dad?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"You – we may have to tell them about you being both Miley Stewart and Hannah Montana, and Lilly being both Lilly Truscott and Lola Loffnagle."

"I'll do _whatever_ it takes to get Lilly back."

I later wished I hadn't said those nine words.

-(In the words Elliot)-

Captain Joe picked us – Fin, Alex, sexy Casey, and I – up at the Malibu Hotel at five fourty-five on Saterday morning in a rental car – a silver van. All of us – with Joe as the exception – were eager to get to the station for one major reason – no one had seen or heard from Liv or Munch since we had left for the hotel the night before and most of us – Alex, Casey, and I – had guessed that's where they'd be. _I wonder what they're doing…._

"I wonder what they're doing," Casey read my mind.

"I know," I agreed. We were sitting next to each other in the middle of the van.

"You don't think"- Alex said from the back seat.

"They wouldn't!" Fin exclaimed, sitting on the passenger side of the front seat.

"They would," I disagreed, remembering the time Liv told me how she felt about Munch.

"What do you guys think happened to Lola?" Joe changed the subject.

"Not sure," Fin said and I shook my head in agreement. Alex and Casey were quite, this wasn't there department.

"Hey Case?" I asked Casey quietly while the Alex and Fin were telling Joe a story about one of the hardest cases we solved on the streets and won in the courtroom.

""Yeah?" Casey looked at me, her pale blue eyes wide with wonderment.

"Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?"

"Are you and Kathy divorced?'

"Yup. This time for good. And I'm the one who ended it."

"Sure! When?"

"Whenever's good for you."

-(In the words or Alex)-

I smiled to myself: Elliot _finally_ asked Casey out and I had the backseat all to myself. My head was full of thoughts of Peter. _What was I going to wear?_ He had called me last night like he said he would, and he asked me out! (Our date was set for tomarrow at five!) I was thinking about how he looked: his gorgous face, his bright blue eyes, his soft-looking jet black hair, his –

"Come on, Alex," Casey said to me, getting out of the van.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I told her.

"Olivia!" Fin called once he was in the police station. "Munch!"

"I'll go check upstairs," I said after about five minutes of silence.

Once I was upstairs, I noticed the bunk beds and had a feeling there was going to be trouble, if you know what I mean. Then, when I saw two white t-shirts, a pair of mens' boxers, a pair of womens' underwear, and a bra, as well as them cuddled up together – her head on his bare chest – barely covered by the khaki blanket they were sharing, I _knew_ I was right.

"Wow my God!" Casey exclaimed as she reached the top of the stairs, followed by Elliot, Fin, and Joe.

"Munch!" Elliot shouted, throwing a khaki pillow from the nearest beds at Munch.

"Mmmf," he replied, not moving; I guess he was too comfortable.

"Olivia!" Casey said loudly, doing the same thing to Liv that Elliot just did to Munch.

"Hmm," was all Liv said.

"You guys!" Fin shouted.

"What the Hell"- Munch started. He sat up, his arm around Liv; he opened his eyes.

"Ahhh!" he screamed, waking up Liv.

"What the - ?" Liv covered herself with the blanket.

"We'll be going now," I spoke for everyone, and we walked downstairs, leaving Liv and Munch.

If Olivia's and John's love scene sucked, I'm sorry, I have NO clue about that kind of stuff.


	3. Secrets

This was a VERY difficult chapter to write, so, I hope you like it.

All ideas are accepted!

Please comment!

****!!!!I OWN NOTHING!!!!****

*_The Freak Loose in Malibu_*

Chapter 3

"Why?" Alex asked the evil person. "Why us?"

"You'll find out soon enough," the evil person answered, showing a smile.

"Hey." Another person walked into the room and gave the evil person a high five.

"Hi. Oh, and ladies, this is my partner"- Olivia screamed.

*____One Day Ago____*

-(In the words of Lilly/Lola)-

I – Lilly Truscott/Lola Laughnagel – looked around, but all I saw was darkness. Then again, that is probably because I have been blind-folded since Friday, and I was blind-folded by a – a BASTARD! Why was he a bastard? That answer is VERY simply answered: he kidnapped and raped me!

I moved my hands, trying to untie them. Then, after about a minute of struggling, I succeeded.

With my hands untied, I untied the blind-fold and, once again looked around: the small room was dark empty except for the dirty old mattress in the corner to my left where I was raped on CONSTANTLY since I 'arrived' here, and the hard metal I was forced to sit on with my hands tied behind my back and my feet tied together while being blind-folded when the 'evil person' (as the bastard made me call him) was either bored with me for the moment or was out doing something.

I looked down at my body – it was covered in cuts and bruises ALL over, my bra, and my underwear.

I looked at the floor in front of me and saw my red 'Lola' wig, my black and white striped leggings, my black tennis shoes, my red skirt, and my black and red polka-dot shirt, all of which were tore up.

I stood up, but fell right down because I was shaking so badly. I tried to push myself back up, but, once again, fell back down, my face hitting the ground.

"Help me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Someone, please help me! HELP!"

I heard a noise that stopped me dead that stopped me from both screaming and breathing. _Oh crap!_ I said to myself – someone was at the door!

"What the _hell_ are you doing?!"

I'm screwed.

-(In the words of Olivia)-

John and I were sitting in awkward silence – naked, only covered by the blanket we shared – not looking at each other as we watched our co-workers/friends descend down the stairs.

"Uh, Liv, where do you want to get dressed?" John asked me once everyone had exited the precinct so he and I could get dressed.

"I guess in front of you." I know that sounded kind of stupid, but we had already 'done it', he had seen _every_ part of me (and vice versa), and we might get in HUGE if we ever even _try_ to date again, I thought I might as well let him see me naked for possibly the last time.

"I guess I will get dressed in front of you, too." We were now looking into each other's eyes and he put his right arm around my shoulders; I rested my head on his bare chest, still covering myself with the blanket.

"Do you happen to remember what we did with your t-shirts and what I did with my clothes?" My eyes scanned the room, but I didn't move – I liked where I was.

"I think we put them under the bed – no wait! I see them over by that bunk…." John didn't move, either.

"Oh, okay. I guess we should get dressed now." I was hoping he would kiss me again.

"I guess we should." He didn't kiss me, but at least he did share the same reluctancy as I did.

John seemed hesitant for a moment – looking at me with a strange yet wanting look.

"What?" I asked, wanting to know what he was thinking.

"I – uh – I just wanted to know if I could kiss you?"

"You didn't have to ask me if you could. I was kind of hoping you would – you know – kiss me for possibly the last time. I would NEVER forgive myself if I didn't ask you for at least one kiss." I was surprised how easy it was to tell him the truth. _Please God, let Captain not forbid us to date!_

"I feel the same way." He kissed my cheek.

"I don't get a _kiss_." I hoped he understood what I meant.

"I just – oh." He gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. _He understands hints AND he's easy to talk to – the perfect man._

"Do you want me to get our clothes now?" He didn't seem to want to get up.

"I guess…." I was looking into his eyes and – once again – I was lost for words.

"Yeah. I think we have to. We _need_ to think about the case and"-

""How can I think about the case when my head is full of thoughts of you?" I cut him off. I heard how I sounded – like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

"Come on, Liv. How do you think I feel? I think that we should worry about this case, and, on the plane ride back home, we can make out the whole way. And, I'll take you out to dinner – any place you want. Okay?" I was surprised how adult-like he sounded.

"Okay."

I watched him stretch his left arm to the pile of our clothes a few feet away from our bed, and I grabbed his right hand with my own, using my left to hold up our blanket; then I saw him reach under our bed and pull out the clothes I wore yesterday.

-(In the words of Joe)-

I – Joseph (Joe) Dillan – waited outside of the precinct with the detectives and A.D.A.s from New York – Elliot and Casey were flirting (I think), Alex was in deep thought about something, and Fin was talking on his cell phone to either his girlfriend or a girl he _really_ likes – for two of the detectives – Olivia and Munch – to get dressed. I sat down on the curb and wondered how I was going to solve this case and if the girl – Lilly – was still alive.

Ring. Ring. My cell phone rang in my front right pocket of my jeans.

"Dillan," I answered.

"Uh, this is Mr. Stewart and I was wondering when you wanted us to come in," Mr. Stewart told me.

"Whenever you're ready – preferably in an hour or so."

"We can do that. Oh, I'm also gonna' bring my son, Lilly's and Hannah's friend Oliver, and Lilly's mom in."

"Okay. See you then." I sighed and looked at the door, the same moment Olivia and Munch came out, embarrassed looks covered their faces.

"Munch, Olivia, could I talk to you two out here for a moment?" I asked them as everyone else entered the building.

"Sure." The two detectives slowly walked towards me, Elliot looking at Olivia questionly.

"Uh, we're sorry about what happened, Joe," Munch told me with an apologetic expression.

"Yeah. We're really sorry for what happened. Can you ever forgive us?" Olivia looked into my eyes, looking like a child.

"Of course I can forgive you two! Don wouldn't have sent you guys out here if you weren't good detectives and I'm not going to ruin it all because you had a little fun." I smiled at them.

"You mean you're not going to tell on us?" Munch asked me.

"No I'm not, as long as you pay attention to the case from this point on."

"Thank you!" they exclaimed together, Olivia giving me a huge hug.

"No problem!" And with that, the three of us walked back into the precinct together, smiles covering our faces.

-(In the words of Jackson)-

When Dad, Miley, Oliver, Ms. Truscott, and I – Jackson Stewart – arrived at the Malibu Police Station, it was about six thirty and all five us were really tired – especially me. (I HATE getting up early!)

Once we walked in, I saw a cool-looking black guy on his cell phone, a super skinny, really tall pale white guy with black hair talking to a really hot, kind of tall woman with short, chestnut brown hair, a really buff white guy with short brown hair talking to this short woman with kind of long strawberry blonde hair and she was kind of hot, another really hot women staring into space, sitting at one of the desks with long, light blonde hair and bangs and black-rimmed glasses, and a short and buff white guy with short light brown hair and dark brown eyes trying to make everyone else pay attention.

"Miles, you see the woman with the brown hair, right?" I asked my sister quietly.

"Yeah. Why?" She looked confused.

"She's a TOTAL babe!" I smiled.

"You're a freak! She's, like, _twice_ your age!"

"Your point being…?"

"Freak." She looked away.

"Oh, Miles?"

"What?" She sighed.

"How old do you think the blondie with the glasses is?"

"Whatever." She looked away again, this time with a disgusted expression.

"Hello Captain Joe." Dad walked over to the short man.

"Good morning – uh – I mean nice to – see you – I – mean – hi." Captain had an awkward tone in his voice and kept shooting each of us glances.

"This is my son, Jackson." Dad nodded in my direction and I kept staring at the chestnut haired woman. "And this is Oliver and this is Ms. Truscott."

"Hello." Captain Joe looked at each of us as if he was scanning our minds for a secret or something. "And this is…" He nodded at Miley.

"And this is my daughter, Miley." Miley looked uncomfortable.

"Where's Ms. Montana?" Captain Joe looked confused.

"Miley is also Hannah Montana."


	4. Anger

Sorry this chapter to me SO long to update, it's just that my stuff was on this account and now I'm only allowed to use the guest account so my stuff may be gone forever! :'(

Jackson and Munch and a few other people are a LITTLE off character in this chapter because…

The American Revolution had a BIG part in this story – well, I mostly worked on this chapter in history and we were forced to watch this BORING movie about it and…

Sorry, I'm getting off the subject.

Also, sorry for my foul language you will read in this chapter, but I felt I it needed to be used.

****!!!!I OWN NOTHING!!!!****

*_The Freak Loose in Malibu_*

Chapter 4

"Shut up you stupid skank!" the evil person shouted, slapping the right side of Olivia's face.

"Yeah! Shut up you fucking whore! Someone is gonna here you." This time it was the second man who spoke and it was the second man who slapped her.

Once the two people saw each of their handprints on her face, they started laughing – hard. Olivia, on the other hand, was scared out of her mind, but now quiet.

*_____One Day Ago_____*

-(In the words of Miley/Hannah)-

After about five minutes of being stared at in silence, Captain Dillan spoke.

"Okay, we don't have any time to waste. Olivia, I want you to interview Miley. Elliot, I want you to interview Ms. Truscott. Munch, I want you to interview Jackson. Fin, I want you to interview Oliver. And I'm going to interview Mr. Stewart." I was surprised that such a small man could speak with such authority. (Sorry, I was exaggerating. Actually, he isn't that short, like five two or something.)

"What about me and Casey?" the blonde woman with glasses asked him, the other blonde nodding in agreement.

"Uh, I want you two to, uh, what do you two usually do?" Joe looked and sounded sort of confused.

"We're A.D.A.s," the other blonde woman – Casey I guess – told him. "You know, we prosecute."

"I know that, but – I know! You two can look up similar M.O.s and tell me if anything pops up." Joe now sounded satisfied.

As they kept discussing whatever they were talking about, the brown-haired woman – Olivia? – escorted me to a dark room with a window as big as one of the walls, (and it was on one of them of corse); it had one old-looking table, three metal chairs, and a pen and a notebook on the table.

"Miley, I guess you know who I am," she said, still at the door.

"Olivia?" I asked her unsurely, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Yup." She smiled warmly. "So, Miley, could you tell me everything that you remember about your concert – before and after?"

-(In the words of Munch)-

As I escorted Jackson into the interrogation room next to the one with Liv in the doorway, she and I kept looking at each other and smiling – and maybe blushing just a bit. _I think I'm in love – no, I know I'm in love._

"You like her?" Jackson looked at me with anger.

"Uh, kind of." Don't get me wrong, I really like – okay, love – but I was not about to tell some boy I just met about my feelings towards her. But, by the way he asked me if I liked her, I had a feeling that he already knew.

"Kind of?!" he repeated. "You TOTALLY like her! Well back off, she's MINE!"

"Wha"- I was VERY confused. _Does this kid even know Liv?_

"You heard me!"

"Do you even know Liv – I mean Olivia?"

"Well, _Liv_ is SO not into you! And she'll tell you that when she gets off of my bed to get me to get a beer."

_I am going to KILL him!_

"You know what? You WILL NEVER get a woman even CLOSE to Olivia!"

"Uh, Munch, would you come here for a sec?" Alex walked into and started pulling me out my left arm.

"What?!" I kind of exclaimed – I was still angry.

"I was wondering if you wanted to switch jobs – you know, me interviewing, and you would be doing the job I was _assigned_." She made a face – she doesn't liked being bossed around. "And, you'd be working with Liv."

"Sure, I…" I calmed down, and I saw Liv looking at me – I _love_ the way she can make me lost for words. "Have fun Alex, and good luck."

"Thanks – I might need it." Alex smiled.

"You are good at getting people to talk, so I think you can crack this kid – if he did anything, that is." Olivia smiled, causing me to also smile.

Alex looked at Liv and me once more before walking into the interrogation room. I felt so bad for her at the moment, well, because Jackson is a _total ass_.

"So" – I started, but I was cut off by her kissing me.

"Thanks," she told me.

"For what?" I was dumbstruck.

"For – you know – defending my honor and stuff." She smile and kissed me again.

"No problem. I love you." I caressed her face with right hand.

"I love you, too." She grabbed my hand with her left one and stroked it.

"I think we need to get back to the job," I said after a few minutes of silence.

"I guess so." She made a face that caused me to laugh.

-(In the words of Casey)-

I watch Miley or Hannah or whoever the hell she was cry – I assume about Lilly – as I walked in. To be honest, I don't think she was being entirely honest about everything she was telling me, and she was just plain annoying.

"Uh, Miley? I'm Casey." I sat down in the chair across from her, trying to make my voice sound calm and soothing instead of annoyed, and I think it worked.

"Where's Olivia?" she sniveled.

_A million miles away from you – which is where I should be, too – because you're so fucking annoying!_ I thought. _Calm down, Casey! She's just a teenager! Then again, teenagers have killed people in cold blood_….

"She, uh, she had other work she needed to do for this case. But she sent me to talk to you." _Damn! I'm good at lying!_

"Oh." She looked at me with puffy red eyes.

"Do you remember seeing anything?"

"No." She buried her head in her hands, slightly crying.

"Nothing?"

""No," she repeated.

"So you're telling me that you don't remember anything about Friday night? You know every second wasted on you not telling me something is another second closer to Lilly's death. You know that, right?" (I know that was a little harsh, but she needed to hear it.)

"You think I'm lying?" She looked at me with anger. "Why would I lie? Do you think I want her to die?"

"I don't know. Maybe you do. Did you guys get in a fight or something? Did she steal your boyfriend? I don't know you and I don't know Lilly. How would I know if you wanted her dead?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!! I do NOT want Lilly DEAD! Why the HELL would I? She has a boyfriend who is JUST A FRIEND to me! You're right; you don't know me or Lilly!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I feel REALLY bad for not updating this story in over year. To be honest, I wasn't that inspired by the last chapter, but, as one of my idols Tim Gunn would say "Make it work!" So that's what I'm going to do, make it work.**

**Enjoy(:**

**The Freak Loose in Malibu**

**Chapter 4**

The two people continued laughing as walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"Liv, are you okay?" Alex turned to her left to look at Olivia.

Olivia shook her head, a tear falling down her cheek.

"It'll be okay. We're gonna get oughta this. We're three tough bitches!" Casey told her, laughing softly.

"Yeah! We'll be okay," Alex agreed, but Olivia wasn't convinced.

*_One Day Ago_*

(-In the words of Lilly-)

My body is aching as I lay on the dirty mattress I despise. I taste my blood in my mouth and feel it cover my body. I am hungry and tired and cold and I want to go home. I don't even know how I had gotten into this mess. I had done nothing wrong. I don't hang out with bad people. I get good grades. I don't make people angry, well, angry enough to do something like this to me. _Why me?_ I start to cry.

"What's your problem, you little spoiled brat?" the Evil Person asks me.

I shiver, hearing his voice. I'm scared, not because I was with him, I got over that the last time he beat me – I'm scared because I don't know where he's at. For all I know, he could be sitting right behind me, getting ready to rape me again.

"What's your problem?" he repeats.

Again, I ignore him.

"I know what you need." I hear him stand up. I brace myself, knowing what's coming. He sits down next to me and starts rubbing my shoulders. Again, a shiver runs down my spine.

"Why are you doing this?" I get the courage to ask.

"Oh there's a very simple answer to that question, my Lilly pie," he teases. "But I'll tell you that when we're done."

He kisses me. I try to move away, but he grabs me and pulls me closer to him. I'm tired – too tired to fight anymore. If he wants me, I decide, he can have me, but he's going to do all the work, because I'm tired. I yawn.

"Do I bore you?"

"You know what? You can do whatever you want to me. I give up. You can have me. I won't fight anymore," I confess.

"That's no fun. I like a fighter. This will be boring. If you don't fight, I have no use for you."

I actually smile. "Really?"

"Yes." I hear his get off the bed and I lay back down. I sigh a happy sigh. I guess this is over. I close my eyes and the next thing I know, I feel something cold and sharp cut my neck…

(-In the words of Elliot-)

I am sitting across from Ms. Truscott in the interrogation room. Her eyes are red and puffy because of all the crying she had done. To be honest, I don't blame her. If one of my kids had gotten kidnapped, I would be freaking out. It's probably, like, ten times worse for her, though, because she only has one kid – that's it. I walk over to her and give her a hug.

"It'll be alright, Ms. Truscott," I tell her, rubbing her back.

Her only response is tears.

"We need to find Lilly as soon as possible," I continue. "The ideas we have about where she could be the better."

She looks at me with teary eyes. "I know," she says slowly. "And I really wish I could help you, but I can't. All I really know is she was at one of Miley's concerts. I think it was in Los Angles and they were just flying back, but I'm not positive. You must think I'm a terrible mother."

"No, I don't. If one of my children got kidnapped, I'd be going crazy trying to remember every detail, even though I probably couldn't come up with anything that would be of any help because I never really see them… Just think of anything that you think might be even the slightest help to us," I press lightly. "Any threatening letters or phone calls or-"

"No! Nothing like that! She's a good kid. She never gets in any trouble at school and her grades are good. I don't even think she has ever gotten in a real fight."

"Do you think one of her friends could be behind this?"

"Of corse not! Her best friends are Miley and Oliver. Other than that, she doesn't really hang out with anyone, except maybe Joanie or-"

I got an idea – maybe it had something to do with Miley being Hannah Montana! That would make sense! "Excuse me for a moment, Ms. Truscott. I think I may have a clue for your daughter's case."

(-In the words of Alex-)

I walked out of the interrogation room. That Jackson kid was driving me _insane_! I looked over to the room next to the one I was in and saw Elliot walking out.

"Hey El. You need a break, too?" I smiled at him.

He shook his head. "No. but I think I have an idea about what happened to Lilly."

"Really?" My face lights up. "What is it?"

"Follow me," was his reply. And with that, he started walking to the desks where Olivia and Munch were.

"Hey," they greet us.

"I have an idea," Elliot tells them.

"What is it?" Olivia asks him.

"Should I get the others?"

"No! Just tell already! The others can wait!" I practically shout at him.

"Okay, okay. Fine. Have it your way. So, I was talking to Mr. Truscott and it got me thinking. What if Lilly's kidnapping has something to do with Hannah Montana? I don't mean that Miley has anything to do with it, but what if the attacker wanted Hannah and got Lilly for mistake?" Elliot explains.

"Or maybe they took Lilly because they knew they couldn't have Hannah?" Olivia added.

"Exactly!" Elliot exclaimed.

"I think you may be on to something," I tell him. Munch nods in agreement. "I'll go get Fin."

"I'll get Casey!" Olivia volunteers.

"I'll get the cap," Elliot adds.

"I guess I'll just stay here," Munch says, and we all laugh.

**Author's Note**

**I would like to thank dove in love for encouraging me to continue it(:**

**Whose point of view shout I write in for the next chapter? Comment or message me and let me know! :D**


End file.
